leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Vicktor Rework ideas
|date = 7/15/2013 |health = 50 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 385 (+78) |mana = 240 (+50) |damage= 49 (+3) |range = 525 |armor = 12 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.11%) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.4) |speed = 345 }} base stat changes I don't know what that glitch is and don't know how to fix it. None are needed. I copied them from the original Viktor. Abilities , an item that takes up one of his item slots, but provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities and improve its stats. The Hex Core can be upgraded, for 1000 gold, and can be sold back to the store for 900 gold and the . Hex Core: Grants Viktor +3 ability power per level. }} Augment: Power= |-| Augment: Gravity= |-| Augment: Death= }} Viktor sends a device at an enemy unit to blast them for magic damage, which then returns to him granting a shield for up to 3 seconds. *'Missile Speed:' 2000 |description2 = Power Transfer increases Viktor's movement speed by 60% for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Viktor conjures a gravitational imprisonment device in an area near him, slowing all enemies that pass above it. Whilst under its effect, enemies generate stacks every seconds; at 3 stacks the target will be stunned for seconds. |description2 = Gravity Field's cast range is increased by 40%. |leveling = 0.25 |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=625 (875 if upgraded) }} Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that sweeps across the field in a chosen path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. |leveling = 1000 Max (Tested) |description2 = Death Ray sets fire to enemies, dealing 30% additional magic damage and Grievous Wounds over 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=540 }} Viktor conjures a chaos storm at the target location, dealing magic damage, and silencing enemies in the area for 0.5 seconds. The storm cloud remains for 5 seconds afterwards, dealing magic damage every second to nearby enemies, slowing them. While the storm is active Viktor can re-activate Chaos Storm to move it to the cursor's location, with the storm moving faster the closer it is to Viktor. |leveling = |cooldown=120 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Thoughts behind changes Passive: The changes here are designed to make his passive a bit more forgiving.I have adapted to your strategy." I find that people only ever buy the Death Augment because they are afraid to loose out on the late game damage. I have altered The passive's augments slightly to make them all better in different ways. Augment Power: I doubled the speed, but halfed the duration. I wanted this core to make him even harder to gank in lane. Augment Gravity: This is the zoning/cc ability, as such i increased it's range with the core. Also I decreased the slow and Cooldown of the original ability to compensate. Augment Death: I am attempting to make this a late game item. I have lowered it's flat AP bonus, but increased the ability power per level. This makes it less worth it to purchase it early game, and more worth it to purchase it late game. Additionally i Changed the damage over time from 3 seconds to 2 seconds. This also applies Grievous Wounds. It is a death Ray after all. It needs to kill things. R: This ability just doesn't strike enough fear. Additionally, 7 seconds is far too long to keep track of a storm. I lowered it down to 5 seconds and tweaked the numbers to make it the same overall damage. I also added in a minor slow into the overtime damage. Category:Custom champions